


Profane

by sssssssslicker



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Captain Connor, M/M, Mob Connor, Rape after Drinking, bottom!Connor, first-person perspective
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssssssslicker/pseuds/sssssssslicker
Summary: 预警：船长康/mob/路人视角/轮X暗示





	Profane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fareyewell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fareyewell/gifts).



英国人签下巴黎和约的消息传到美洲大陆时，我们的船正停泊在玛莎葡萄园的港口，那天所有人都喝高了，也包括平日里滴酒不沾的船长。

我想也许这就是他被我们推挤到船舷、压着肩膀，摆出一个伏趴在船舷上的屈辱姿势时，没有抬手用袖剑刺穿我们的脖子的原因。

他茫然而迟疑地回过头看向我们——他的天鹰号上忠心不二的船员们，那双浅棕色的眼睛被酒气熏得湿润而朦胧，对即将会发生的事情一无所知。

他皱着眉头，但我打赌他绝不会反抗我们。在某些方面，我们的船长还是个孩子，而这也给了我们对他做一些无礼的事情，作为让他成长为真正的大人的无耻借口。

船长那件体面的深蓝色外套还勉强挂在他的身上，皮带也松松垮垮地挂着，但是我们卸掉了他腰间的枪和暗袋。有些急色的手已经探入了船长的里衣，扯开了那件绸布衬衫的衣领，隔着布料揉搓他的胸口。

康纳——我们的船长，他不知所措地咬着嘴唇，拒绝发出声音，但有点儿抗拒的呻吟声仍然从他的唇缝中泄露出来。不过谁会在乎呢。

他又一次回过头，有点儿哀求地看向我们，但仍然没有对我们明言拒绝。

有人安抚般亲吻他的脸颊，但也有几只手在他敞开的衣襟下作乱。我看不到发生了什么，但从船长轻颤的肩膀和微微扭动的腰肢来看，我猜是有人在揉弄他的胸口，也许还挟着他的乳头恶意地摩挲。

我站在一个好位置。

我的腰胯紧贴着船长的，胯下那根精力十足的器官在康纳衣料凹陷下的缝隙中摩擦。每当我向前暗示性地顶胯，康纳就会下意识地夹紧双腿，自欺欺人地努力往船舷的方向前倾——尽管他根本无法逃过我们的钳制。

我解开了他的腰带，把手探进康纳的裤子里……哈，毫无意外，和这艘船上的大多数人一样，他的阴茎已经半硬起来——除了我。我硬的快要爆炸了，想要把阴茎塞进他的身体里的念头充斥在大脑里，一刻也等不了。

也许是感到危险将近，船长的手扒住船舷，他不安地扭动腰胯，肩颈向后弯折出一个漂亮的弧度，像是想要从我们的包围中逃开，但那不可能成功，他立即被暴徒们按着后颈压在了船舷上。

有人三两下扯下了康纳的裤子，我们的船长还穿着一双长靴，所以它们只是堆落在小腿处，没有被完全脱下来。船长整洁的外套衣摆垂了下来，遮住他结实的大腿，但是无妨，我的手正顺着绷紧的肌肉线条，在视线范围以外的地方从大腿外侧向内抚摸他。

“不——唔，放开我！”也许是终于察觉到了接下来将会发生的淫乱场面，他开始惊惶地挣扎起来，但已经太迟了。

他全身可以活动的关节都被人死死按住，他的下颌抵着船舷，颈椎是唯一还可以自由活动的关节了。他又一次回头无助地望向我们，眼角微微泛红，不知是缘于酒劲尚未消退，抑或是真的被吓到失神了。

有人把他抓握着船舷的手指一点点掰开，然后将他的双手手腕紧攥着扭到身后，用一根腰带牢牢捆在一起，现在他没再抗拒了——也或许是没法抗拒了。

不过我们都知道船长力气大的惊人，如果他想要拒绝的话势必可以挣脱开这种程度的束缚。我们心安理得的将他的这种顺从视作了默许。

狂欢开始了。

我的手紧紧扣在他的腰上，尽管隔着几层布料，但我仍能感受到手掌下那劲瘦有力的腰部死死紧绷着，而且还有些颤抖。成为大人的过程总会在让人遐思的同时产生些恐惧，我生怕他会一用劲就反身挣脱开我的束缚，所以不得不牢牢握住他的腰身。

他的腿在发抖，我很怀疑等下用不着等到我们一个个地操进去，把积蓄已久的精液灌进他的小穴里，他就会先一步腿软地跪趴在甲板上。那可太不妙了。

我们敬爱我们的船长，敬重而热爱。所以当他彻底向我们屈服时，没人能说得清自己究竟会做出什么样的事来。

康纳瑟缩了一下，不知道是因为被冷风吹得发抖，抑或是因为我的食指正探入他身后的那处入口。他最后哀求地看了我一眼，那双眼里已经没了酒气，只剩下一层薄薄的雾气，仿佛随时会被海风吹散。

或者是被身后突如其来的侵入撞散。

没人能在这种聚众淫乱的情境下小心仔细地给他开拓，耐心到先用手指把他里面操开，我当然也不会。幸好酒精会麻痹人的痛觉，康纳只是发出一声像是哭泣时哽咽般的长长呻吟声——因为我的阴茎的一部分已经被他收紧的肠壁死死地咬住了，正陷入在进退两难的境地中。

但他似乎并没有我们猜测的那样痛苦，他身下的阴茎在不知不觉中翘了起来，有人注意到了。

那名船员弯下身，用手扶住了船长的大腿，手指暧昧地在他的膝弯打转摩挲着——我能感受到康纳双腿颤抖得更加厉害了——然后蹲在他身下的那个人张开嘴，将那根湿漉漉的、色气的器官含了进去。

我猜给船长口交的那个人一定是个老手，他的嘴唇翕动，偶尔用舌尖舔过柱身，也许还用喉咙用力吸了船长的阴茎。然后所有人就都听到了康纳骤然拔高的呻吟声。

趁着船长被快感侵袭得失神的短暂瞬间，我毫不犹豫地扣紧他的腰，试着微微抽动阴茎，感受到包裹着我的肠壁已经有点儿湿了，立即用力顶撞进去——

我们的船长没能发出任何声音，但我并不会因此而感到挫败，因为我看到他向后扬起脖颈，失神的眼中蓄满了泪水，而我是这些泪水产生的主要原因。

包裹着我的肠道也死死绞紧，不得不说，那感觉比口交还要爽十倍，我必须得咬牙才能克制住射精的欲望。

我又一次重重向前顶胯，直到那根玩意深入得不能再深了。康纳不再克制自己的声音，他被身后的顶撞刺激到无法再咬紧嘴唇，只能发出细碎的、可怜兮兮的呜咽声。

我满意地看到有泪水顺着他的脸颊滑落，他的眼中充斥着被快感击溃的无神和涣散，其中的雾气就这么被我撞散了。

急色的人们已经迫不及待地把手伸到了船长的衣摆下，屈起的指节将他臀部的衣料顶了起来，人们热衷于或抓弄或捏揉地玩弄他结实挺翘的臀肉。

我并不能看清他们的动作，但我仍能猜到，他们过火的动作将会在康纳身上留下一些犹如被凌虐过的暧昧淤痕，人们赐予他的难以消除的痕迹将会持续一周以上。或许直到我们回到达文波特，这些情欲的鞭痕仍然会让我们初经人事的年轻船长坐立难安。

这种邪恶的念头显然会使作恶的人更加兴奋和疯狂，他们的动作愈发过火起来，人们配合默契地分开他的臀瓣，让那个吞吐着阴茎的、湿哒哒的小穴暴露在空气中。我已经猜到了他们想要做什么。

现在康纳已经不像最初那样紧绷和干涩，我可以毫不费力地直直撞进甬道的最深处，如果没有我扣住他的腰，他一定会顺着船舷滑下来，来自身体各处的快感足以击溃他了。

有人试图将手指探进船长已经含着一根阴茎的小穴，指尖在穴口试探着深入，而不等康纳崩溃地拒绝，他衬衫的衣襟不知何时也已经被我们解开了，一双手正在伸手揉搓他饱满的胸肌，同时将那两点淡色的乳头挟在手指间拧弄，这阻碍了船长说出完整、连贯的话语的可能。

他只能颤抖着摇头，作出软绵绵的、无用的拒绝姿态。呜咽和呻吟声接连从他无法紧闭的唇舌间放荡地传出来，他甚至没能向我们开口求饶。

那双失神的眼睛再次望着我时，我只能从中看出满满的欢愉，这年轻的孩子已经被情欲征服了。即使我们现在松开他被捆在身后的双手，他也只会乖乖地用那双手撩起衣摆，把紧紧咬合着男人阴茎的地方展示给这艘船上的每一个人。

康纳的身体突然僵住了，他颤抖着肩膀，半秒后，整个身体都跟着紧绷地颤抖起来，他的后穴绞紧，我再也按捺不住这种不紧不慢地动作，猛地抽动那根快要到达极限的物件，快速而凶狠地撞开包裹着我的肠壁，最终抵着我能进到的最深处射了出来。

为船长口交的那个人已经完成了自己的动作，他在站起身的同时把口中的精液吐到了甲板上，随后又像想起了什么似的，在那根还可怜兮兮地吐着白浊液体的阴茎上揩了一把。

那名船员有些恶趣味地把沾着精液的手指送到了船长的眼前，还在高潮中没有回过神来的康纳懵懂茫然地看向他，随即便被捏着下巴，半是被强迫半是顺从地张开了嘴。

手指的主人把精液涂在了他的嘴唇上，他吹了声口哨，满意地看到高潮到失神的康纳下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，驯服而顺从地把自己射出来的东西咽了下去。

把积攒了一段时日的存货射进船长的小穴后，我立即被其他等着操干康纳的人推搡开。我射进去的那些精液才顺着他的股缝流出了一点，另一根勃起的阴茎就急不可耐地操了进去。

就着我所留下的液体，后来者顺畅无阻地捅进了康纳的后穴，没有留给那年轻人半分喘息和恢复神智的时间，他只来得及哭叫着喊出一声模糊的“不——”

一切离结束还早着呢。


End file.
